Un Frío Abrazo Cálido
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Rumania iba a visitar al ruso, pero, al ver tan triste a la hermana del albino, decidió ayudar, a esa chica había que enseñarle a dar abrazos sin causar asfixia y a no sacar su cuchillo en momentos inadecuados. One Short ligero y de temática familiar.
**Un Frío Abrazo Cálido**

Nota Inicial: Hola, sé que no he estado muy activa, como ya había dicho, vivo una vida loca y no puedo estar mucho aquí, les traigo este one short en lo que actualizo lo demás, espero que lo disfruten.

Quería mostrar el lado tierno de estos tres adorables, no logro demasiado, pero creo que deja ver un poco lo lindos que son, en otra ocasión profundizaré más en ello.

De paso quiero anunciar que tal vez más adelante cambie mi nombre de FF, estoy pensando, mas estoy abierta a propuestas para él. Nos leemos, disfruten el fic. ;3

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rumania se dirigía a casa de Rusia, pero no pudo evitar detenerse al ver aquel rostro tan afligido. ―Nat… ¿qué tienes?―preguntó preocupado, la chica simplemente bufó y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Vladimir aprisionó su brazo evitando su huida.

― ¡Suéltame, te arrepentirás si no lo haces!― el rumano la tomó también del otro brazo, impidiendo el ataque, al menos por el momento.

― ¿Qué te sucede? tal vez pueda ayudarte― frase equivocada, el cabezazo dejó al vampiro en el suelo, al menos la nieve aminoró su caída. La bielorrusa ya se retiraba, pero el chico aprisionó sus pies y le hizo tropezar, y consecuentemente caer―. Sólo dilo de una vez― dijo el chico con un puchero de disgusto. Natasha se le abalanzó sacando su cuchillo y clavándolo a unos milímetros que hicieron exitosa la acción evasiva del rumano y le sacaron a este una leve sonrisita.

―Te despellejaré―, dijo la chica masticando cada palabra con ira mal contenida, el rumano apartó la mano de Natasha del cuchillo y en un hábil movimiento la dejó a varios metros del arma blanca y se posó sobre ella, reteniéndole sobre la nieve, la muchacha gruñía y golpeaba a como podía al representante de Rumania, pero no lograba nada más que hacer que el chico frunciera un poco el ceño y se quejara por ello, no lograba apartarlo.

―Dilo y te soltaré―. Ella le lanzó una mirada altanera y amenazante antes de rendirse por fin.

―No es nada…, sólo que mi hermanito no me quiere cerca―. La última frase dejó entrever cariño, tristeza y fragilidad; no parecía de la misma persona que hacía un instante le amenazaba de muerte, pero Vlad no le dio importancia a eso.

―Creo que eso se puede arreglar―dijo él, alegremente, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a la muchacha.

― ¿Enserio?

― ¡Por supuesto! Veamos, cuéntame qué pasó

―Llegué y quise abrazarlo, pero él me apartó, volví a acercarme y luego me corrió de ahí―la bielorrusa intentaba contenerse pero no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchase quebrada.

― ¿Tenias el cuchillo afuera?― No respondió―. ¿Puedes decirme exactamente cómo lo abrazaste? O mostrármelo, abrázame como lo hiciste con Iván, como si yo fuera él.

Un aura oscura comenzó a desprenderse de la chica, pero -aunque un poco a regañadientes- finalmente abrazó con fuerza al otro muchacho, con mucha fuerza, con fuerza asfixiante, luego lo soltó y el otro tomó aire un tanto conmocionado.

― ¿…Alguna vez ….le has tomado la mano?― Dijo el rumano ya un poco recuperado, casi con normalidad.

―Ah, sí, así― la chica entonces tomó la mano del otro con igual fuerza, mientras el rumano sentía que le rompían los huesos de la mano.

Cuando al fin le soltó él sonrió amablemente.

―Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema―, declaró, Natasha le miraba ansiosa e impositiva y el otro terminó de formular su respuesta: ―Sólo tienes que hacerlo con más delicadeza, como lo haría una doncella. Medir tu fuerza, también intenta que tu mirada no se imponga demasiado, si es necesario baja la vista o cierra los ojos así como cuando duermes, y a toda costa no vayas a sacar tu cuchillo, sobre todo si estás muy cerca de él, podrías lastimarlo y lo que quieres es acercarte y que el sienta cariño, no agresión. Acércate lenta y delicadamente―. La muchacha le miró con aire confundido―. Tienes que dar abrazos suaves, como esto―. Entonces él la abrazó deslizando sus manos con suavidad y acunándola en sus brazos, ella se sonrojó tan solo de pensar en estar de esa forma con su hermano, tan cerca del ruso―. Y dar la mano, lentamente, y sin apretar demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que no se suelte, pero si insiste en desprenderse suéltalo, sólo deja tu mano cerca y extendida, para que él la tome de nuevo. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

Luego de múltiples intentos fallidos y la repetición continúa de la frase "¡Más suave!" por fin se logró un cambio suficiente que el rumano pudo "aprobar".

―Pero si él huye cada vez que me ve cerca ¿cómo lo lograré?

―Ven conmigo, me aseguraré de que no huya.

―…― la mirada de la bielorrusa lo hubiese matado si eso fuese posible, pero lo siguió sin protestar más.

―Si vas a mirarlo así a él cierra tus ojos―. El vampiro recibió un golpe por eso, sin embargo aún se atrevió a agregar: "Y no le pidas que se case contigo, lo espantas", la bielorrusa le agredió múltiples veces por hablar de más, pero finalmente se calmó.

Unos momentos después el rumano tocaba la puerta y Bielorrusia permanecía tras él. Rusia abrió la puerta listo para saludar alegremente a Vladimir hasta que vio a su hermana menor tras él, al instante se le heló la sangre.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí?― susurró temeroso.

― ¿Nos dejas pasar?― preguntó el más bajo, el albino dudó un momento, pero finalmente abrió la puerta y dejó que el vampiro le diera un abrazo.

Se encogió al instante que vio a la chica acercarse a él. Mas ella deslizó sus brazos suavemente, rodeando al ruso en un cálido abrazo, para contenerse concentró su fuerza en la punta de sus dedos, sus manos se cerraron en puños en la gabardina del mayor y aunque al principio sorprendido, Iván también la había rodeado en un abrazo del cual la chica ya no se quería soltar, un poco de tiempo demás asustó ligeramente al más alto, pero con todo su pesar y la insistencia del rumano Natasha por fin soltó a su hermano, justo antes de que éste sufriera un ataque de horror, aunque no antes de dejar algo rasgada la gabardina del mayor.

El dueño de la casa los invitó a sentarse, quería platicar con Vlad, ya que hacía un tiempo no se veían, pero no se atrevió a alzar la voz, esa situación era muy extraña. Y se pondría más rara.

Rumania se había sentado en el sillón, así que el ruso tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, Nat se sentó a su lado enseguida y el mayor temblaba de miedo. Ella acercó su mano cuidadosamente hasta tomar la del ruso que enseguida intentó zafarse iba a dirigirle una mirada insistente pero el rumano le hizo señales de que no era buena idea, así que la chica bajó la mirada como si el piso le mostrara lo más interesante en el mundo, mientras el ruso se soltaba por fin, empleando todas sus fuerzas para contenerse la menor se quedó quieta, sorprendiendo a su hermano de nueva cuenta, y volviéndolo a sorprender cuando repentinamente extendió su mano dejándola casi frente a la cara del ruso mientras ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente, Iván estaba muy confundido, Natasha estaba actuando muy raro, tomó su mano para bajarla de su cara y ella sorprendida abrió los ojos y le sonrió al albino, tomando también su mano suavemente, Iván quedó paralizado, no intentó soltarse en ese momento y la bielorrusa se sonrojaba gradualmente más y más, mientras su hermano no sabía qué hacer, se soltó de ella con sutileza mientras se levantaba.

―Traeré bocadillos y algo de beber― dijo retirándose, no sin antes lanzar una seña para que el rumano acudiera, él lo siguió:

―Te ayudo― dijo, un poco inseguro, al seguirlo a la cocina. En cuanto estuvieron dentro y los ojos del ruso volvieron a posarse en él la expresión en ellos había cambiado de amable a la de un basilisco.

Rumania no tuvo tiempo ni de estremecerse, pues el ruso ya lo tenía en alto, sujetándolo del abrigo.

― ¿Qué rayos le dijiste para que se comporte así? ¡¿Qué pretendes?!― el enojo de Iván se expandía en el aire.

―Yo sólo quería ayudar

―¡¿Ayudar?!

―Ella se veía tan triste, y tú siempre tratas a Moldavia como un hermano menor, y nosotros a ustedes los queremos tanto como si fueran de nuestra familia, así que…

―No quiero casarme con Belarús declaró el ruso, mientras soltaba al más bajo . Eso es lo que ella quiere, me acabas de meter en problemas―, el rumano bajó la mirada en seña de perdón

―Yo no pretendía eso, en lo absoluto. Sólo que todo el tiempo dices que tengo una linda familia, y no te has dado cuenta que tú también la tienes, las cosas que los separan son tan insignificantes… Me gustaría estar todo el tiempo contigo, poderte hacer compañía, pero no puedo hacerlo en todo momento, y menos con los roces que frecuentemente llegan a tener nuestros jefes. Yo quería que no estuvieras tan solo, que pudieras contar con tu familia si no estoy yo.

― ¿Acaso quieres abandonarme?― el rumano negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca, pero quería que se llevaran mejor, que te dieras cuenta de que ustedes también son una maravillosa familia, creí que eso los pondría felices, quería que estuvieras feliz. Hacer eso por ti... Sólo quería ser un buen…― su frase fue interrumpida por un abrazo del ruso, que correspondió gustoso.

―Gracias.

―No tienes que agradecer, Iván… No me pesa. Te quiero tanto…

―Y yo a ti, Vlad― el aludido se apretó un poco más al mayor y suspiró, el albino le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispusieron a llevar al fin los bocadillos; cuando vieron a la chica en la puerta, furia, tristeza y resentimiento mezclados desprendían un aura terrible de ella.

― ¿Por qué?― Susurraba―. Tú puedes estar tan cerca y yo…― estaba sacando el cuchillo, mas lo dejó caer al momento que sintió el abrazo del albino.

Ella no dijo una palabra más, se calmó, pero el sonrojo y la sonrisa no se apartaron de su rostro. Ese día la pasaron de maravilla, e Iván pensó que tal vez Rumania tenía razón, tal vez realmente algún día podría llevarse bien con su familia, ¿sería mucho pedir para la estrella fugaz que vio por la ventana? Esperaba que no, y si era así, tenía a Rumania.

Fin~

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota Final: Y… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún comentario? Observaciones, preguntas, peticiones, opiniones, tomatazos (?).  
Trabajé este fic con algo-bastante- de indeterminaciones, quisiera que opinen qué tal les pareció, bueno, gracias a ello logré el primer clasificación K.  
Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo fic o la próxima actualización. ;3


End file.
